Vorlage Diskussion:Willkommen
Neue Rechtschreibung Boah, coole Vorlage! Wirklich schön..., aber schreibt man Gruss nicht mit einem scharfen S'', also mit einem ''ß (=Gruß)? Gruß Anakin Skywalker 22:47, 10. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Oh sche.. Rechtschreibreform - mal so mal so...... heieiei Bild:;-).gif - Ja hast ja recht, danke. Schön, dass Dir die Vorlage gefällt --Steffen Gebhart 23:22, 10. Jul 2006 (CEST) Verlinkung von Benutzern Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. In dieser Zeile des Grußes wird bei Benutzer die Kategorie Jedipedianer verlinkt, ich wäre aber dafür, die Kategorie Benutzer zu verlinken, da dies ja die "Hauptkategorie" ist und auch so im Text erwähnt wird. Darth Tobi 18:14, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Die Kategorie:Benutzer besteht aber zu grob geschätzt 80% aus Vandalen und nicht mehr aktiven Benutzern, bei der Kategorie:Jedipedianer ist der Anteil deutlich geringer. Daher ist diese besser geeignet (denke ich zumindest). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:53, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) Sorry, hab gerade gemerkt, dass das völlig falsch war, hab es mit der Benutzerliste verwechselt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:57, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vorschaufunktion Ist nur mal so eine Idee: Sollte man im Gruß vielleicht ab sofort erwähnen, dass man vor dem Speichern der Seite die Vorschaufunktion nutzen soll? In letzter Zeit wird das ja eh auf jede zweite Benutzerdiskussion rein geschrieben. Pandora Diskussion 14:40, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ist meiner Meinung nach bei einer Begrüßung unangebracht und unterstellt, dass der Neue gleich einen Fehler gemacht hat, obwohl das vielleicht nicht mal bei ihm zutreffen muss.--Anakin Skywalker 17:07, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Hmm, dass kommt drauf an, wie man es formuliert. Man darf es halt nicht zu offensiv gestalten... Aber prinzipiel weiss das ein neuer halt nicht wirklich, deshalb könnte man es einfach hier erwähnen und sparen es uns damit das immer neu dazu schreiben zu müsen. Pandora Diskussion 17:34, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich bin auch Pandoras Meinung. Wir müssen das inzwischen fast jedem neuen Benutzer schreiben. Gruß JunoDiskussion 14:44, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das mit der Vorschaufunktion ist inzwischen schon drin.Pandora Diskussion 15:00, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bemerkungen Nach BK: Ich hätte mal einen anderen Vorschlag: Könnte man nicht mal dafür sorgen, dass man Bemerkungen nicht mehr reinschreiben muss, denn meistens kommt da nämlich gar nix hin. Da müsste man nur }| }}} hinschreiben, dann ginge das ganz einfach. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:54, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich hab das mal unter ne eigene Überschrift gemacht. Weiss nicht ob das nötig ist, die meisten schreiben da eh einen Text rein, dass sich die neuen gerne an sie wenden können.'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:01, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Es wäre ja dann trotzdem noch möglich, nur halt nicht mehr zwingend, wenn man keine Lust auf sowas hat. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:06, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Gliederung Vielleicht sollte man noch ein bisschen über die Gliederung von Diskussionen einbinden, etwa, dass man immer Doppelpunkte benutzt und dass die Diskussion dort weitergeführt wird, wo sie angefangen wird. Das könnte man direkt bei der Signatur einfügen. Wäre vielleicht ganz praktisch, damit man es nicht immer selber schreiben muss. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:53, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Es fällt in letzter Zeit ziemlich auf, dass grade neue Benutzer das überhaupt nicht machen. Sehe ich ähnlich wie das mit der Vorschau, steht zwar alles auch in den ersten Schritten (meine ich mich zu erinnern), aber die liest wohl keiner mehr. Allerdings müssten wir uns dann langsam überlegen, wo man einsparen kann, weil sich so schon einige beschweren, dass die Einleitung so lang ist und sie deshalb eh nicht gelesen wird. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:00, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hab mir damals zumindest alles durchgelesen. Aber die meisten machen es heute nicht mehr oder vergessen es direkt. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:04, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Na ja, das mit dem Einrücken ist aber auch nicht so fatal, außerdem kann man die neuen Benutzern auch ein paar Fehler machen lassen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:06, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kommentar zur Vorlage Diskussion: Gruß *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert? Ich habe die Nachricht gründlich gelesen. *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' Der Inhalt der Nachricht ist eindeutig. *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? Ich werde mich mit dem System erst vertraut machen, bevor ich Vorschläge unterbreiten kann. *Vielen Dank für die Willommensnachricht. Ich werde mich zunächst darauf beschränken, möglichst viele Artikel zu lesen und ggf. Änderungen an Rechtschreibung und Grammatik vorzunehmen. Wolv 13:56, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Danke für das Feedback, wenn du demnächst noch Vorschläge hast, sag es einfach. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:04, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Feedback *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert? Ganz gelesen *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' alles verstanden *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? nein *Ja. Gute Willkommensnachricht.Ich hab sie ganz gelesen und gleich mal Ossus bearbeitet, sowie Darth Nihl.Matoro 20:32, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Darth Mytoo *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' Ich habe die Nachricht gelesen *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?Ich habe alles verstanden. *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout?Ich würde das Bild rausnehmen, ich finde es häßlich. *Alles in alle finde ich die Nachricht ist gut und man kann sie gut verstehen! Darth Firic: Meine Bewertung *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' Jap, habe die Nachricht gelesen. *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' Alles verstanden. *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? Vollkommen ok! Ich finde es klasse, dass man überhaupt begrüßt wird, denn auf manch anderen Internetseiten wird man so herzlos und nüchtern begrüßt. Anders ist es hier! Sehr herzlich!! Ich habe mich gefreut und war dankbar über die vielen Hilfe-Links zum Start... Schade finde ich nur, dass ich z.B. nicht am Artikel „Anakin Skywalker“ arbeiten kann. Schade. Oder am „Galen Marek“-Artikel. Habe das Spiel bis zum Erbrechen gespielt und auch Comic und Bücher gelesen (Making-of-Buch; Roman) und wollte mal richtig loslegen zu schreiben und nun...?! Nun ja, dann muss ich wohl andere Artikel suchen. Könnt ihr Lieben mir einige Artikel zu TFU zeigen, die einer Überarbeitung bedürfen oder die noch fehlen? Würde mich freuen! Auf bald. Euer Darth Firic 20:12, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :War sehr hilfreich. Möge die Macht mit euch sein --Darth nihilius 10:55, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ich kann keine E-Mails mehr schreiben *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? Enschuldige hier ist Wulff ich wollte nur sagen das ich keine E-Mails mehr schreiben.Ich glaube sie ist von irgend einem Benutzer gesperrt worden. Bitte schreibe eine E-Mail an Admidsatoren oder mich was ich machen soll. Viele Grüße Wulff